mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Luna Eclipsed/Gallery
Celebrations Twilight ooh S02E04.png Twilight heh S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle6 S02E04.png Twilight and Spike S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle5 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle4 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle3 S02E04.png Twilight mad again S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle2 S02E04.png Twilight hey! S02E04.png Twilight showing her costume S02E04.png Twilight whatev S02E04.png Pipsqueak_Facebook_preview_S2E04.png|Pipsqueak the Pirate! Trick or Treat S02E04.jpg|Twilight and Spike with Pipsqueak the Pirate. Pinkie_Pie_chicken_costume_cluck_Facebook_preview_S2E04.png|Enough chit-chat. Time is candy! Rd snoop.jpg|Scoping the premises... RainbowDash1.png|Rainbow Dash attacks RainbowDash2.png RainbowDash3.png Spike2.png|Spike, rapidly coughing. Derpy Plugpull.png|I emptied your tub... Big Macintosh Hayride.jpg Nightmare Night Symbol.jpg Pinkie Gasp S2E4.png Did-you-even-read-that-book S2E4.png Twilight-Tornado! S2E4.png|Twilight Tornado! Twilight Derp S2E4.png Pipsqueak Pirate 3 S2E4.png Pipsqueak Pirate 2 S2E4.png Pipsqueak Pirate 1 S2E4.png Granny Smith 3 S2E4.png Granny Smith 2 S2E4.png|I should have been asleep five hours ago. Granny Smith S2E4.png Zecora's Tale Double crowd S2E04.png|The crowd has been doubled! Mayor presenting zecora s02e04.jpg|Presenting Zecora... Enter zecora luna eclipsed.png Nightmare Moon Vision 3 S2E4.png|Night Mare Moon will gobble you up! Nightmare Moon vision 2 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Vision 1 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Statue S2E4.png|The statue of Night Mare Moon. Nightmare Moon Vision 4 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Vision 5 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Statue 2 S2E4.png Luna's arrival Candy Nightmare Moon S2E04.jpg|All your candy are belong to Nightmare Moon! Zecora_Halloween_Scare_S2E4.png|Zecora makes her third debut. LunaGuards S2XE4.png|Luna's guards that drive her carriage. Hooded Luna.png|Hooded Luna Zecora Running S2E4.png|Zecora running away from Luna Pinkie Pie fleeing into Ponyville with foals S2E04.png Luna Entrance S2E4.png Hail1.png Luna Cape S2E4.png Luna Evil S2E4.png|We have graced your tiny town with our presence. Luna Stare S2E4.png Luna Lightning 1 S2E4.png Princess Luna What!! S2E4-W4.png Luna Disapointment S2E4.png Derp.png Luna Stomp S2E4.png Luna Sad 1 S2E4.png Luna Stand S2E4.png Luna SHOUT S2E4.png Luna Sad 2 S2E4.png Luna Evil 2 S2E4.png Twilight Delight S2E4.png Luna no hoodie on S2E4.jpg|Luna with no hoodie on Hooded Luna-1-.png|20% scarier. VeryScaredIndeed S02E04.png Fluttershy's cottage Luna Angry S2E4.png Luna Angry 2 S2E4.png Luna Shake S2E4.png|Pleased to meet you... Fluttershy Scared S2E4.png Fluttershy Screem S2E4.png|Night Mare Moon! Fluttershy2 S02E04.png Fluttershy almost S02E04.png Fluttershy scared2 S02E04.png Fluttershy and Luna S02E04.png Fluttershy SPLAT S2E4.png Luna Sad 3 S2E4.png Luna Sad 4 S2E4.png Fillys Stand 2 S2E4.png Fluttershy Derp 1 S2E4.png Fluttershy Derp 2 S2E4.png|Fluttershy's cuteness is amazingly unbreakable! Princess Luna holding FS S2E4-W4.png Applejack and Fun Applejack Aid S2E4.png|Carefull there Pip Twilight Angry S2E4.png Luna Game S2E4.png Luna Puzzled S2E4.png Luna Angry 3 S2E4.png|Most Scary Image Ever! Applejack uh oh S02E04.png Princess Luna aaww S02E04.png|Huzzah! How many points do I receive? Applejack you can do it Princess! S02E04.png|You can do it Princess Applejack giving an advice S02E04.png Applejack Princess Luna S2E4.png|Applejack, ready to show Luna about fun. Applejack scared S02E04.png Applejack and Luna S02E04.png|Applejack scared Applejack and Twilight S02E04.png Applejack S02E04.png All of You.jpg Call Me Luna.jpg Luna Fake Happy S2E4.png Pony Spider S2E4.png Golden Harvest Spider S2E4.png|Golden Harvest has a spider. Luna Magic S2E4.png Luna Lightning 2 S2E4.png Luna Eyes 1 S2E4.png|No! You listen Twilight Sparkle Luna Eyes 3 S2E4.png Luna Eyes 4 S2E4.png Luna Eyes 5 S2E4.png Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Ponies run around Luna.png|Creepy Sultry Shark Stare Confronting Pinkie Ponyville Upset S2E4.png Twilight Lecture S2E4.png|I'm going to lecture her! Luna Sad 5 S2E4.png Derpy pie chicken.png|Pinkie derping Pinkie Chicken 1 S2E4.png Luna Grumpy S2E4.png Candy Sighted.jpg|Candy! Pinkie Chicken 2 S2E4.png Pinkie Chicken 3 S2E4.png Pinkie Chicken 4 S2E4.png|Pinkie's not a genius... 'cause she's a chicken! Bawk! Pinkie Chicken 5 S2E4.png Luna Sad 6 S2E4.png Luna Shake 2 S2e4.png Luna Lightning 3 S2E4.png egg_pinkie_luna_eclipsed.png Night Mare Moon's Arrival Mayor Clown S2E4.png Night Mare Moon Fangs.jpg Nightmare Moon Real S2E4.png Luna Fangs S2E4.png|Those fake fangs may have been a little too much. Luna Pipsqueak S2E4.png Luna Happy 2 S2E4.png Luna Determined S2E4.png pipsqueak S2E4.png Luna Forest-1-.png Luna Oh most wonderful of nights S2E04.jpg LunaLikesCandy.PNG Princess Luna om noming S02E04.png|Luna eating an apple while the Eye of Sauron watches RD Shock S2E4.png|RD gets it back. Luna Laugh.jpg Luna Wink.jpg Luna Grin.jpg Luna Smile.jpg Everypony Laughs.jpg|Luna did it. Cakeddy Ann and Cakeddy Andy.jpg Costumes UnknownEarthPony.png|An Unknown Earth Pony UnknownPegasusCostume.png|An Unknown Pegasus Pony SkitsyCostume.png|Skitsy's Costume Serena or Links.png|Serena or Links Sea SwirlCostume.png|Sea Swirl's Costume RaindropsCostume.png|Raindrops' Costume LyraCostume.png|Heartstrings' Costume LinkPinkCostume.png|Link Pink's Costume LemonHeartsCostume.png|Lemon Heart's Costume HornlessLyraCostume.png|HornlessLyra's Costume DevilCostume.png|Devil's Costume CoconutCostume.png|Coconut's Costume CherryCostume.png|Cherry's Costume CandymaneCostume.png|Candy Mane's Costume BluegrassCostume.png|Bluegrass' Costume BigMacintoshCostume s2e4.png|Big Macintosh's Costume UnknownStallion.png|Unknown Stallion DaisyCostume.png|Daisy's Costume ColgateCostume.png|Colgate's Costume CoolStarCostume.png|Cool Star's Costume Promotional images Promotional Facebook S2E04.jpg|Twilight and Luna Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Twilight Star Swirl.jpg|Twilight as Star Swirl the Bearded. Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Spike dragon.jpg|Spike as a dragon. Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Rainbow Dash Shadowbolt.jpg|Rainbow Dash as a Shadowbolt. Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Pinkie Pie chicken.jpg|Pinkie Pie as a chicken. Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Applejack scarecrow.jpg|Applejack as a scarecrow. Category:Galleries Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Season 2 Category:Luna Eclipsed images